


Hell

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: "And whereishome, Maze?"





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer that I don't own Lucifer or any of the show's characters and content.** I just like to play in the devil's sandbox.

“I want to go _home_ , Lucifer,” she says, all fire and bright-eyed fury.

“And where _is_ home, Maze?” he returns and - she hesitates.  On the tip of her tongue, Hell, but the ash of it coats her teeth and lungs and it tastes all wrong.

“Where _is_ home, Maze?” he asks again and she retreats a step, two, three.  Unsure of the answer, unsure of _herself_ , of the tightness in her chest.

Home is - Decker’s ban of her choice in decór and the movie nights with too much popcorn.  Home is taking Trixie to school when they’re all running late and the innocence pressed in a kiss to her cheek.  Home is taking refuge on Linda’s sofa when feelings become Too Much, the sound of her laughter following Maze into sleep.

Home is… _here_.

And Hell is any place without it.

And there, understanding, Lucifer smiles without malice.


End file.
